


The Reign of the Lee Twins

by CrazyJ



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Backstory, Battle for Power, Good versus Evil, Graphic Violence, Humans, Inspired by Twitter, M/M, Minor Character Deaths, Other tags to be added, Part Written/Part Twitter AU, Power hungry, Sexual Content, Vampires, explicit content, mature themes, monsta x - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-07-10 11:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19904683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJ/pseuds/CrazyJ
Summary: He wines them, she dines (on) them. Minhyuk is the face of a powerful philanthropist organization while his twin sister Dior controls the sinister reigns from behind the scenes. But what happens when their latest catch turns out to be more than meets the eye?





	1. A Bond is More Than Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to The Reign of the Lee Twins!
> 
> This AU is going to be a new type of AU, split between AO3 and Twitter. Click [HERE](https://twitter.com/JessaJessJ/status/1151354221448400896?s=20) to find and bookmark the Twitter portion of the AU. Each update I will post a chapter on AO3, followed a few days later by supplementary social media posts to compliment and enhance the story. The crux of the story will be written on AO3, but since so many of you wanted Social Media too, I'll make sure to add both to appeal to both audiences.
> 
> WARNING: This story concerns mature themes including foul language, graphic depictions of violence and sexual content. If you need to turn back, no harm no foul. If you dare to continue, enjoy and welcome to my world!

**i.**

**September 30, 2011**  
_Daegu, South Korea_

"Come on, hurry up!"

"I literally cannot go any faster, even if I tried Seok."

"Joo, come on!" Hoseok pleaded, grabbing at the younger's hand and tugging him along excitedly, ignoring the grunt that slipped through the other's lips as he stumbled at the force of the pulls, lips spread in a grimace as their house appeared in the distance. "Look, we're almost there, I don't want to miss it!"

"You say that like I don't know where we live," Jooheon grumbled to himself, though he knew that his racing heart was as much from excitement as it was exertion as their feet pounded against the pavement as they ran.

"We're home!" Kicking their shoes off hurriedly as they entered the house, both boys rushed into the living room in a mess of limbs and movement, sliding into a heap in front of the dark mahogany table, missing the fond looks of exasperation being sent their way from both of Jooheon's parents as the volume was raised to cover their entrance.

"Where were you?" His sister asked quietly, moving to join them on the floor, tucking herself next to her younger brother as their father dimmed the lights.

"We were down by the tracks, lost track of the time," Jooheon informed her in a hushed tone, the two sharing a knowing smile as he watched her cast a quick glance behind him at the other teen who was plastered against her brother's back, eyes already zeroed in on the screen before them.

"Were you up in a tree? K-i-s-s-i-n-g?" She teased, shifting away from the long digits reaching towards her, deftly avoiding the pinch she knew was headed her direction.

"Fuck off!" Laughing, Jooheon reached out, shoving his sister's face away with the palm of his hand when she shifted back, laughing harder when she screeched and toppled over, her equilibrium off balance.

"I'm just saying, we all knew you were!"

"It's none of your business what we were doing you squirt, shut up!"

"Ooh, was it more than kissing? I bet it was! I know what I saw in your dra-"

"Shut your mouth!" Jooheon hissed, looking over his shoulder at his parents on the couch behind them who, like Hoseok, were focused in on the screen, though Jooheon could tell they were at least partially listening in on their conversation, though they were well accustomed to tuning their children's incessant arguing out.

"JooJoo, everyone knows, chill out, it's fine."

"Let me pretend just a little bit longer that they don't okay?" Sighing, Jooheon found himself turning to look at the screen also, watching as the secretary of state stepped up to the podium, his sister's words floating around in his head as he tried to focus on what was being said.

"You know no one cares...right?"

"It's not that," Jooheon started, turning to address her, making sure to keep his voice low so as not to draw the attention of the others as he continued. "But with everything that happened with Seok's parents and with him coming to stay with us all those years ago, I don't want them to separate us because they catch us being less than PG-13. I like staying in the same room with him. I don't want to lose that."

"It's not like you guys are having sex while we're all home." A beat passed before Jooheon watched as the colour drained from her face. "Wait, you're not right?"

"Of course not, you idiot!" Jooheon threatened, cheeks flushing a dark red. "And I'm not telling you about my sex/non-sex life, so butt out."

"I'm not telling you about my sex/non-sex life," she parroted back, giggling at the murderous look shot her direction. "Cause that sounds convincing that you aren't boning every chance you get. Good thing you are gay then, wouldn't want to get him pregnant."

"I swear to G-"

"Children, are you two watching?"

"Yes father!" Both children replied simultaneously, sitting up straight with their backs pressed against the table, lips pressed firmly together to keep the sudden onset of giggles that were threatening to escape from coming through.

"What was so funny?" Hoseok asked quietly a few minutes later after everyone had settled down, leaning against the younger male so that their bodies were flush against each other.

"Nothing, Esther being annoying," Jooheon whispered back, turning to look at the older male and feeling his face soften. "Hi."

"Hi yourself."

"Thanks for today Seok. I had fun."

"Same." Smiling widely, Hoseok shifted so he could bump their shoulders together lightly, moving afterwards so he could throw an arm across the younger's back, pulling him closer and trying to keep his grin from growing larger as Jooheon easily melded his body against his own, right hand falling onto his knee like it belonged there, which in reality, it did. "What do you think they are announcing?"

"Something wicked!" Jooheon declared dramatically, eyes sparkling as he pulled back, smiling when he felt fingers intertwining with his own on Hoseok's thigh. "Everyone knows FANG is an evil company full of wizards and werewolves!"

"And vampires and zombies and goblins," Hoseok giggled, letting their foreheads fall together as both of their voices continued to rise.

"And it's all an evil plot to take over the world, one charity at a time!"

"Boys," Jooheon's father said fondly, voice tinged with amusement. "How many times have I had to tell you that FANG is a charitable organization, not a front for evil villains?"

"But dad," Jooheon whined, turning to look at his father with pouty lips. "Their name is literally FANG!"

"Their name is lit-er-al-ly FANG," Jooheon's father mimicked, smile growing at the disgruntled look on his son's face in response. "Their name is Friends Aiding Neglected Groups, how does that sound nefarious in any way, son? Also, you're 17 next week, I didn't know you still believed in all that stuff."

"Because it spells FANG! And I don't!" Jooheon replied with fervor, throwing his hands up in the air and turning to look at his mother and sister for support, jaw dropping open when both women laughed openly at him instead. "See? This is why Hoseok is the only person that I can trust in this household."

"Very well son, if that's how it has to be, I guess that will have to do."

"You're all traitors," Jooheon spat, turning back around and crossing his arms over his chest in a huff, pulling his knees up and leaning into Hoseok's waiting embrace. "Traitors, all of you, Seok is the only person that I love!"

"Love you too," Hoseok laughed, tightening his arms around him as he fully pulled the younger closer, nuzzling his nose into his dark chocolate locks. "I do love you though, Joo. You know that right?"

"Yeah, I know."

"You and me forever, right?"

"Even after that if you'll have me." Pulling back slightly, Jooheon turned so that the two were eye-to-eye, lips only centimeters apart before he continued, voice low so only the two could hear it. "If we can get through what happened with your parents, we can get through anything."

"You think you'll still want to be with me when we're old and grey?" Hoseok asked, sadness tinging his voice as he changed the subject, swallowing around the blockage in his throat that was the mention of his parents.

"Yeah Seok. I do." The whispered words hung in the air for a moment, the weight of his words palpable before he continued with his thoughts. "I know we're young still. We've got a long way to go. Just know that for what it's worth, I promise to go all the way with you if you'll have me."

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Good."

"Seok?"

"Yeah, Joo?" Holding his breath, Hoseok waited patiently as he watched the younger gathering his thoughts, feeling something shift between them, though it wasn't physical. Casting a look out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Mr. and Mrs. Lee adjusted themselves on the couch so that they were closer together, watched as Esther moved to scramble back onto the cushions beside her, grabbing a throw and placing it over her exposed legs, watched as Jooheon mulled the words in his mind, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth like he always did when he was concentrating on something important.

"You forget?" Hoseok pushed, heart bursting with warmth as two star filled orbs turned to meet his own, finding himself looking deep into Jooheon's eyes which he could only describe as holding the entire universe in their grasp.

"I love you Hoseok," Jooheon said finally. "For real."

"I love you too," Hoseok replied, grin stretching from ear-to-ear as he tried to keep his breathing under control and his heart from beating out of his chest. "For real."

"Oh my God, you two are so gross."

"Shut up, you're gross!" Turning, Jooheon cast a fiery glare at his sister where she was leaning against the back of the couch for interrupting their moment, his annoyance evident. "He's my boyfriend, I can say what I want to say to him."

"Yes, but at least I don't make out with my boyfriend at the kitchen table."

"You'd have to have one first, dork."

"You'd have to have one first, dork. Really? Is that the best you've got?"

"It happened once! And it was a special occasion!"

"Special occasion my ass," Esther huffed, rolling her eyes so hard that for a moment Jooheon worried whether they'd get stuck in the back of her head. "At least I wouldn't be as disgusting as you two are."

"Oh really?" Jooheon taunted, cocking an eyebrow and leaning towards his sister, the other three occupants of the room watching on with baited breath, the battle of the Lee siblings an almost nightly occurrence which always brought great amusement to the rest of them. "Is that why you were making out with Jinyoung the other day when I was walking past your bedroom? What was it you were studying? Science I thought you said?"

"Shut your mouth, you brat!"

"Esther Lee!"

"Mom, I can explain!"

"Heh heh heh, suck on that," Jooheon said cockily, more to himself than anyone else, though he knew Hoseok and Esther had both heard him based on the middle finger Esther had thrown his direction behind her back while she defended herself to her parents, Hoseok's hold tightening around him as he drew his boyfriend's attention back towards him from behind.

"You're so mean," Hoseok chided, kissing him on the lips, holding his cheek in his hands, pouring the love and adoration he felt for the younger man into the kiss. "It really was funny though."

"Do you still love me? Even if I'm a bit of a dick sometimes?"

"Of course silly." Huffing a laugh, Hoseok shook his head fondly in response. "Remember what I just said? Always and forever."

"Good," Jooheon spoke softly, letting the moment carry on for a few beats longer before his gaze sharpened. "But now that I've won against my pain in the ass sister, let's watch the rest of the conference. Which one do you think is the vampire and which one do you think is the werewolf?"

"Look at the guy on the right, he's definitely the werewolf, look how hairy his hands are!"

"No, no, but what about that guy? With the beard?"

"Do you think we should talk to them about their field trip now, dear?" Mrs. Lee asked, turning to shoot a glare at her eldest who at least had the decency to act a little chagrined after the verbal beating she had just received from her parents, turning back while waiting for her husband to respond.

"Ah, leave them be sweetheart," he hummed quietly, looking down at the two boys deep in conversation as he placed his own hand on top of his wife's. "They are young and in love. Let them be happy. Heck, Lord knows we need more of that around here. It's a two-week field trip and Jooheon will be back in one. We can't control what they get up to in that time. They are both fine young men, we have nothing to worry about."

"Ah, you're right my love." Releasing her breath which she didn't know she was holding and turning back to the screen, Mrs. Lee settled back, pulling her feet beneath her as she settled in for the second half of the press conference, eyes drifting back and forth between her three kids and the screen. They were all growing up so fast right before her eyes.

Losing herself in the presentations, Mrs. Lee found herself relaxing further and further, ignoring the voice in the back of her mind reminding her of what she needed to do the following day, focusing instead on the speakers as they outlined a ten-year plan for FANG Inc. It wasn't until much later, when the CEO of FANG was shown on screen and their gazes locked as if he was staring directly into her soul that she remembered the task at hand, looking around at her three beautiful children and her handsome husband and wondering how much she would lose if everything didn't go exactly according to plan.

  
**ii.**

**Unknown Date**  
_Unknown Location_

"You're late."

"You're early."

"I should have known better than to think someone of your kind would even know how to tell time."

"Of my kind?"

"You know what I mean."

"Have some respect. Or did your grandfather teach you nothing?"

"Don't you dare fucking bring him into this you filthy creature."

"You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him."

"I know my place, now shut up and get on with it you fucking maggot."

"I don't need to help you. Watch your tongue before I rip it out and feed it to the dogs."

"I dare you to fucking try, you heartless piece of shi- Wait! Don't go! I'm sorry. Fuck. Just don't fucking say his name, I fucking hate thinking about that guy. Just...don't go."

"You have 30 seconds."

"Is it true?"

"I don't do well with riddles, cretin."

"Did she add another coven?"

"That depends."

"On?"

"How many people do you have inside right now?"

"I...I haven't heard from any of them in several days. Missed their check-in times. They are all good men, one of them missing their check-in I understand, but all of them? Nah, something ain't right there."

"Your men are dead."

"No! That's not possible, we've done the math, we gave them enough time!"

"Things have changed. Escalated. Unless you have an army of sacrifices, you are never going to buy your men enough 'time.'"

"How can that be?"

"She's getting restless. Adding more covens is the least of your worries now."

"What are you trying to say coffin dweller?"

"I'm saying you useless, good-for-nothing blood bag: there will come a time in the near future when our worlds will not be as distant as they seem. You need to be ready when that time comes."

"We can't fucking let that happen!"

"I am aware. What do you suggest?"

"You know what I suggest you idled-brain idiot! We have to take her out before she tries....before she tries..."

"Hm? You look pale. Maybe you should sit down."

"W-w-what d-d-did y-y-you.....do t-to me?"

"You'll be fine, well, in about 12 hours anyways, assuming nothing comes and eats you by then of course. I administered a simple mild paralysis sedative while you were talking. My 'kind' are very quick. As you should know."

"W-w-why?"

"Consider it a warning. Your men are getting taken out before they even have a chance to make a move. If you aren't going to send me anyone useful, I'd suggest you stop sending anyone at all."

"I furgh-"

"Sorry? I didn't quite catch that. You'll have to speak up. I'll meet you again in one month's time. Oh and by the way, you might taste a little bit of blood, cat got your tongue. I'd watch what you say to someone of my 'kind' in the future. Oh wait...I guess you can't anymore. What a shame. Don't be late."

  
**iii.**

**May 15, 2019**  
_Seoul, South Korea_

"Mr. Lee, your guest for the evening has arrived."

"Thank you Do-Hyun," Minhyuk dismissed, standing from his seat and bowing in gratitude to the waiter, tilting his head to the side in contemplation as he watched his head of security leading his charge to their table, a handsome man he could tell, even from this distance.

"Ah, Mr. Park, it's a pleasure." Reaching forward, Minhyuk clasped hands with the other man, bending at a forty-five degree angle out of respect, standing to his full height after a few seconds had passed, pleased when he could see the top of the other man's hairline beneath his gaze. He always had liked them small and dainty.

"Mr. Lee," his dinner mate started, sinking into the chair held back by a passing waiter, nodding his thanks. "I must admit, I was quite surprised when my assistant informed me this morning that you had agreed to dinner. I heard you were a much harder man to get an audience with, I expected to have to do more then just bribe you with a delicious meal."

"Ah my sweet Junsu, I am a simple man really," Minhyuk crooned, voice like silk. "I like my drinks red, beyond that I am very much easy to please."

"Is that so?" Quirking his brow, Junsu raised his menu, shifting in his seat as he unbuttoned his jacket absentmindedly. "I would have taken you for someone..."

"Someone?" Minhyuk pressed as the elder trailed off, noting astutely the fine hint of colour that had come to dust Junsu's cheeks during their exchange.

"More...particular."

"Mm," Minhyuk hummed in acknowledgement, raising his own menu, though both he and the waiter standing nearby knew he had no intentions of ordering from it that evening. "Why don't we start with a bottle of Cabernet? Since you are paying I hope you don't mind if I order the most expensive one?"

"You rascal," Junsu huffed, closing his menu and licking his lips, enraptured by the presence of the other man. "Please, order whatever you want. It's on me."

"Ah, you are too kind sweet Junsu. Excuse me Do-Hyun, could we please get a bottle of your most expensive Cabernet, lightly chilled. I've heard it's best served with the lamb that they offer here, it's simply divine, but just the wine will do for now."

"Right away, sir."

"I just realized you tricked me into paying," Junsu said disbelievingly, playing over their conversation in his head as their waiter strode away, each of their heads of security standing at attention at the entrance to the private room.

"It was too easy, my sweet. You must be on top of your game around me if you want to leave with what you came here for tonight." Smiling, Minhyuk crossed his hands together, placing them under his chin as he let his lips part slowly, the other's eyes following the movement subconsciously. "Otherwise I might be forced to have my way with you."

"We wouldn't want that, would we?"

"Or would we?" Minhyuk countered, turning his head towards the skyline that stretched out before them to his right, gaze settling on the tower in the distance that he could just make out in the dim lighting.

"So Minhyuk, tell me, what does the CEO of the largest charitable organization in Southeast Asia want with a little old billionaire like me?"

"Starting with the big questions I see," Minhyuk purred, shifting his gaze to the elder's reflection in the window. "And here I thought we'd at least get to know each other first."

"Something tells me that would be a dangerous move for one of us and it's likely not you."

"I don't bite." Pausing, Minhyuk considered his words for a moment, smiling to himself at the irony. "Not much anyways."

"Strong jaw like yours, I thought you'd be the first to want to use it," Junsu found himself retorting, leaning forward in his chair as he was pulled in by the younger's enrapturing aura.

"I didn't say I was opposed." Shifting so that he was turned back to the elder, Minhyuk reached across the table, running a singular touch from the base of the man's million dollar watch, down across his forearm and back, lips quirking as a quiet gasp fell from Junsu's lips. "But at least let me have some of that wine first."

"You rascal," Junsu repeated, eyes clouding with lust. It really was too easy.

"Now Junsu, my people tell me that your organization donated over 30 billion won to us last year."

"Ah, yes." Shifting in his seat almost uncomfortably, Minhyuk patiently waited as his dinner partner reached up to loosen the tie around his throat, watching as his fingers trembled against the tight knot.

"Here, let me." Rising from his seat, Minhyuk stepped around the table leisurely, eyes locked on the other man's as he gulped down the sight of him, smirking almost unnoticeably as Junsu shifted to spread his thighs, leaning back in his chair and throwing one arm over the back of the seat back behind him, the other hand that he had caressed earlier coming to rest on the top of the expensive tablecloth, crisp in its blinding whiteness.

Settling between his elder's thighs, the only noise that could be heard was that of the rustling of Minhyuk's suit as he shifted closer and the quiet puffs of air slipping through the billionaire's puffy lips, held open in shock as he realized their position, long delicate fingers reaching up to make quick work of his tie, slipping it from it's hold under his shirt's collar, the younger rolling the expensive fabric between the tips of his fingers as he towered above him.

"What a shame this is, using this as a tie," Minhyuk cooed, his voice like liquid fire. "I think this fabric would look much better tied around your wrists my sweet Junsu."

"I-I'm straight," Junsu stammered, eyes wide, widening further when the younger turned to meet his gaze, a complex emotion dancing in his eyes.

"Mm, I'm not so sure about that." Reaching down, Minhyuk trailed just the tips of his fingers over the obvious bulge that had appeared in the other's slacks, smirk deepening at the gentle exhale that tickled the back of his hand as he did so. "It would appear that at least one of you is not."

"W-what do you want from me?"

"Hm," the younger hummed, tongue sliding out and trailing slowly around the rim of his lips. "For now?"

Nodding, Junsu could only wait for an answer as he stared longingly up at the other man, breath hitching as he felt the fabric of his tie being draped around the back of his neck as the younger reeled him in.

"For now my sweet Junsu I think I'll take you to bed," Minhyuk purred as he leaned down, sliding his hand up his elder's thigh and letting it come to rest firmly against his obvious interest. "And later, after you've satisfied me to my liking, I'll take a promise of your loyalty."

"A-a-and for me?" Junsu breathed, voice barely more than a whisper.

"You?" Pulling back, the younger smiled as Junsu followed, crowding into his space without having even realized, his attention locked on the man in question. "Well, if you promise to make me feel good when I get you back into my very expensive bedroom, I'll consider rewarding you. Did you know I have a twin?"

"A twin?" Junsu gasped, shifting his hips in the chair.

"Yes," Minhyuk agreed, power hungry and poised as he watched the man before him fall apart. "And you may find that my sister is even more agreeable when it comes to those negotiations of a more...sexual nature."

"I can have both of you?"

"Perhaps." Lowering himself back down so he was at eye level with his prey, lips against his elder's ear, Minhyuk darted out his tongue, pulling the lobe between his teeth and tugging gently, reveling in the moan that slipped from the other's lips. "Oh my sweet Junsu, if you play your cards right, she may even just eat you right up."

"Please."

"Say it again," Minhyuk demanded, slipping out of the tight expanse and gliding back in with purpose, enjoying the punched out gasp from the naked form beneath him.

"M-m-minhyuk," his elder cried, writhing on the sheets as Minhyuk pushed back in to his waiting hole, head thrown back in pleasure. "Minhyuk."

"That's right my sweet, say my name." Closing his eyes, the man in question tilted his head up to the ceiling, eyes rolling back in his head at the tightness that gripped his aching member, opening his eyes to the sight of he and his bedmate locked in a tight embrace in the mirror that stood on the wall opposite.

"Look at you," Minhyuk praised, reaching forward to grasp dark black locks between his fingers, tugging sharply until his elder was looking into the mirror, his mouth hanging open with the force of the younger's thrusts. "Look at you, so pretty for me my sweet Junsu. Do you feel pretty?"

"Y-y-yes," Junsu panted, eyes wide with disbelief as slick dripped between his thighs, the only piece of clothing that remained on his shimmering body that of a light pink collar and white stockings pulled all the way up to the tops of his thighs.

"And to think," Minhyuk started, physically pushing the elder up the bed with the force of his movements, "earlier you told me you were straight."

"I'm a good boy," Junsu whined in response, voice needy in the back of his throat, apology evident in his tone. "Please Minhyuk."

"Please what my sweet?"

"Please let me finish."

"Ah, good boys don't finish before their master's, do they?" Pausing, Minhyuk slowed his motions, smirking when the man before him pushed back, pressing him in deeper as he desperately sought the relief the younger had denied him so many times previous.

"Please, please, please," Junsu begged, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. "Please Minhyuk, I've been such a good boy for you."

"Mmm, there's one more thing first." Stepping his knees up onto the bed, walking the pair up towards the head of the king sized mattress making sure to never pull out of the tight expanse that was the elder's hole, Minhyuk deftly pulled out a folder from the side drawer there, a pen following shortly after as he opened it in front of the man before him. "Sign here please. Then you can have whatever it is your heart desires."

"What is it?" Junsu asked, eyes trying to focus, rolling into the back of his head only moments later as the other man pulled out and shoved back in with enough force that he was sure he would be unable to walk in the morning.

"Just a non-disclosure agreement my sweet," Minhyuk purred, leaning forward to drape himself across his partner's back. "I want this to stay between us, don't you?"

"Y-y-y-yes," Junsu stuttered, hastily grabbing at the pen and bringing it to the empty line at the bottom of the page, hesitating briefly in a moment of determination that surprised the both of them. "But I want you to fuck me while your sister watches."

"That can be arranged." Smiling, Minhyuk regained his movements as he watched the elder's signature appear on the page before him, reaching around him to close the folder in case his partner decided to look where the words 'company acquisition' stood in dark bold letters at the top of the page. "Would my baby like to come now?"

"Please!"

"There we go," Minhyuk praised as the body beneath him shuddered, his own release coming for the third time that night only a few thrusts after, the elder's hole tightening deliciously around his member. "Ah, my sweet Junsu, that was remarkable, thank you."

"And now with, with your sister?" the elder stammered, tone hopeful.

"Yes, yes, now with my sister."

Stepping from the bed, Minhyuk reached down, grabbing the light fabric of the robe he had tossed over the lounge chair earlier and pulling it around his naked body, quickly tying a bow in the front as he waited for the elder to scramble down from his bed, cum dripping down onto the tops of his stockings as he presented himself before him.

"So pretty my sweet," Minhyuk cooed, moving forward to pull the elder's teeth between his lips in a desperate last kiss. "Now follow me, I'll introduce you to my precious sister dearest."

The walk to the other penthouse suite was short, Junsu following obediently behind him as he confidently made his way over, knowing full well his sister was aware of their impending arrival if the partially open door was any indication.

"Just in here!"

"My darling brother!" A high voice called, pulling Junsu's attention away from the beautiful marble surfaces that adorned the vast penthouse, eyes focusing in on the beautiful creature before him, wearing a similarly themed robe to that of her brother, long brown locks cascading down her back, pink lips plump and inviting. "What do we have here?"

"I've brought you a play toy my dearest sister!" Minhyuk replied, bending to kiss his twin chastely on the lips, pulling back to look at said toy in question, his lips and hair ravaged, collar askew around his dark tan throat, stockings having fallen out of place.

"Oh he's marvelous," she cried, beckoning for their toy to come closer, reaching her fingers between his thighs as he neared, grasping his manhood with intent, pleased when the elder hardened in her grasp. "Oh? Is our pretty toy ready to go again?"

"Answer her," Minhyuk demanded, his voice turning to ice, Junsu's eyes widening in fear at the sudden change in tone.

"Y-y-yes m-my...."

"Highness will do," the female creature purred, voice so similar to that of her brother's, though her tone was velvety smooth and alluring.

"Y-yes my highness," Junsu repeated back, eyes closing and jaw dropping open as long sharp nails trailed down beneath his aching member, gently teasing his balls between the tips of her fingers.

"Mm, what should we do with this one brother?"

"He makes the most delicious noises." Shifting, Minhyuk motioned for the elder to climb onto the bed, pushing his face down into the sheets as soon as he did so, positioning him so he held his own ass cheeks open for them both to admire.

"Ooh, look how pretty it is," she cried excitedly, stepping forward to examine the glistening hole hungrily, darting out to lap at the waiting hole, eliciting a deep groan from the man beneath her tongue. "Oh brother, he really is tasty isn't he?"

"Yes, my dearest sister. I thought you might enjoy."

"You really are too good to me my darling."

"Anything for you my dearest Dior."

"D-d-dior?" Junsu whimpered, rocking his hips back as the woman in question lowered her head once more.

"Don't you dare utter her name you heathen," Minhyuk hissed, voice like iron as a deafening slap echoed through the suite, a few long moments of tense silence passing before Minhyuk released a heavy sign, rearranging his features to something softer to mask the annoyance running rampant over his skin. "I'm sorry my sweet Junsu. Behave now will you, we wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you."

"I think that's all for now brother," Dior dismissed, pulling back from her snack, standing to allow her robe to pool at her feet as she stepped to the head of the bed, positioning herself in the middle of the mattress in all her naked glory, back leaning against the headboard, motioning for their elder to come taste her womanhood.

"Very well my dearest sister," Minhyuk smiled tersely, crossing his hands behind his back as he watched the elder moving up the bed. "Be mindful not to make a mess."

"I never do my darling. You can go now."

Turning to exit, Minhyuk's jaw tensed as dark red eyes flashed in warning at him, not bothering to pull the door closed behind him as he left the room, barely able to mask the distinct noise of fear in the form of a scream heard behind him before the sharp noise was cut off by the unmistakable sound of lengthening incisors, a thick gurgle echoing through the apartment as Minhyuk closed the door behind him, leaving his sister to her feast as he walked alone back across the hall.


	2. Blood Ties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome back to The Reign of the Lee Twins! I just wanted to make a quick note of a few things in this chapter.
> 
> First, I've updated the tags on this fic to add some new relationships and some new additional tags so make sure to check those out. There are some heavy topics in this chapter around death and such, so just prepare yourself going into it. Secondly, section two contains a lot of sexual content, but one part has the possibility of coming across as slightly non-con. I don't believe it reads that way, but just in case I'm adding a quick trigger here since I don't know what upsets other people. Check the end notes to start for a quick rundown of what happens in that section if you are worried about it possibly triggering you to decide whether it's okay for you to read. No harm, no foul if you can't, I love you all regardless and your mental health is more important, so if it's not for you don't stress out.
> 
> However, with that said, I'm really proud of this monster of a chapter and I hope those of you that read on are able to enjoy it still. So with that all said - enjoy!!

**i.**

**October 10, 2011**  
_Unknown Location_

“Sir.”

A stillness settled over the room as the newest entrant stood at attention an appropriate distance from the desk as he waited, eyes focused forward, though in his peripheral he watched as the Colonel in front of him finished typing out a message on the screen, closing it when he was done and turning towards him.

“Corporal.” Sitting up straight, the former watched as the younger man, a relatively new recruit who had only been with them for a year and half, squirmed under the sudden attention, waiting to see how he would react to the fresh scar that cut across the outermost portion of his face, received in battle only a few days prior.

“Sir, Major Kim just returned from our camp outside of Seoul. He’s seeking an audience as he brought back some new recruits, said they were both of interest to you and to get you immediately.”

“Special ones, eh?” Humming, the Colonel reached up, catching himself just before his fingers came into contact with the vivid purple scar that ran down from his forehead, alongside his eye and across and back under his ear and jaw, the skin taut with tension from where it was held together by hundreds of small stitches. “Where is Major Kim now?”

“He’s in the Office of the Counsel sir,” the Corporal replied carefully, trying to gauge his senior’s reaction, though if he had one he managed to keep it internalized, simply nodding and standing from his desk.

“Very well Corporal Choi, lead the way.”

Turning on his heel sharply, primarily to look away from the sickening scar on the Colonel’s face, skin discoloured with the force of the hit that had almost killed him, the Corporal fled the room at a controlled pace, striding with purpose across the graveled road as he led his senior to the location in question, eyes and ears sharp for intruders as they entered a nondescript building, cautious as always though there was little to be afraid of, not here.

“Sir, if you will.” Pausing, the Corporal turned away from the wall he had just come to a halt in front of, gaze focused down the hall in case anyone came as he waited for the telltale noise of the Colonel typing in the passcode into the secret padlock behind the statue that stood at attention to adorn the end of the hall, anyone with a high enough level of clearance knowing it stood as a front for the room that lay beyond.

A soft hiss disrupted the quiet as the door pushed in from within, the wall sliding in on itself as the Colonel stepped through the small gap, nodding his release to the Corporal, a quiet exchange that lasted no longer than a few seconds, the younger stepping forward and walking back down the hall at the end of it, seamlessly melding into a passing group of soldiers heading for the dorms, none of them the wiser that he hadn’t been with them to start.

“Major,” the elder greeted as he entered the room, brows furrowing and a barely repressed wince held back by sheer will alone pushed down as the elder’s gaze settled on the two men sitting quietly at the table, hands folded into their laps though the pair leaned unconsciously into each other, neither male being more than 16 or 17 years of age.

“Colonel.” Standing rapt at attention, Major Kim, a younger man himself, turned to face the commanding officer, heels clicking together as he raised his hand into a crisp salute, back straight.

Beside them, both boys looked up at the exchange, casting a silent look at each other before simultaneously pushing back from their seats and standing to their full heights, the seemingly elder male much taller than the other boy by at least six inches, the difference evident as both boys bowed to the two officers in the room.

“Thank you gentlemen,” the Colonel dismissed, clearing his throat when the two teens stayed in place, the grunt of disapproval enough to have them quickly shifting back into their seats, eyes cast down on their hands as he turned away.

“Thank you. Major Kim, your report. I hope your expedition was fruitful?”

“Sir, have you spoken to Major Jung yet?”

“Not today, no. Why? What’s happened that he was brought in?”

“We were attacked on the road back in from Seoul, sir,” the younger started to explain cautiously, casting a quick glance at the two teens, though the Colonel gave no indication that he needed to cover his words as he waited for him to continue with thinning patience. “Right before dawn, five days ago sir. They got four of our men.”

“Four? Why am I only hearing of this now?” the Colonel barked, both teens jumping at the ferocity in his tone, looking up in surprise, impressed gazes landing on Major Kim who hadn’t shifted at all at the outburst.

“We were aided by another unit sir. They went after the band, asked us to bring in the two behind me, said you’d be incredibly interested in both of them.”

Turning to look at the two boys who had gone back to looking down at the table top, the Colonel grunted an acknowledgement that he had heard the younger officer, eyes scanning over each individual slowly as he picked apart their appearance, looking for something to suggest what his supposed interest in either of them would be.

On the left was the smaller of the two, clearly younger based on his boyish appearance, facial features soft, dark black hair covering his eyes, black nail polish covering every other finger on his crossed hands, nothing remarkable standing out about his overall appearance, though on his second pass the Colonel recognized the bulges in the young man’s clothes as outlines of the muscles hidden underneath.

To the right was the taller and elder of the two, long black hair mussed, though his was clearly more well kept than the younger as the back and sides were much longer than the front which was cut just above the brows. Like the younger, the taller male was skinny, obviously unaccustomed to his long limbs just based on the awkward way he sat, though also like the younger the Colonel could see the outlines of muscles along his body, though softer and less pronounced, most likely developed through a different form of exertion than his counterpart.

"Gentlemen," the Colonel called, walking closer so he was standing at the head of the table as he waited for the two teens to look his way. "My name is Colonel Park Jinyoung, I am the head of this base and second in command to the General. On my base we follow all formal rules of respect, meaning when I ask a question you answer me, is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."

Looking down at their hands, the Colonel watched as both boys gulped almost simultaneously before looking back up to meet his eyes, squaring their shoulders and standing to attention, the only noise in the room to be heard the fading sounds of the chairs as they pushed back.

"Good. You've already been introduced to Major Kim then, so I am sure you have a lot of questions about what type of base this is, what with him not being much older than you. I don't have time for questions, so don't bother asking, but I do have time to ask them, so listen up."

Moving around the edge of the table, the Colonel grabbed at the nearest chair, spinning it around so that the back was to his chest, sinking down into the seat and leaning forward, making sure to keep his posture large in an attempted intimidation technique, though much to his surprise neither of the teens so much as batted an eyelash as he settled.

"Sit." Motioning to the two chairs, both boys cast one last hopeless look at each other before also sinking into their seats, though their backs remained straight and their gazes sharp.

"Alright, now here's how it's going to go. I'm going to ask each of you a series of questions and you're going to answer them. If I don't like your answer, we'll start again. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Don't mumble when you speak to me," Colonel Park scolded sharply, eyes laser focused on both of the younger men, though neither shifted under his steely stare, hearts strong, the only thing leaning in their favour thus far.

"Let's start with you beanstalk, name, age, family relations."

A moment of silence passed as the Colonel watched a series of emotions spread across the young man's face, no emotion staying for longer than half a second before it was being pushed down and out of sight, no more than two seconds having passed from start to finish as the Colonel internally commended the boy for his ability to repress his feelings.

"My name is Chae Hyungwon, sir," the beanstalk started, lips pursing as he continued, a surprised cough slipping through the Colonel's lips at the surname, though he wasn't sure if there was any relation. "I am presently 17 years of age internationally, I will be 18 as of January 15."

"And your family relations?" the Colonel pressed, knowing full well they couldn't accept a new recruit with a fully functioning family, though if his intuition was right then it wouldn't be a problem with this particular recruit before him.

"My family is dead, sir," Hyungwon said after another moment, eyes holding a sea of emotion, though all the Colonel could see was anger staring back at him. "They went missing three weeks ago, didn't come home. A few day ago I went to a police station to report their absence. They told me my parents were traitors of the state and had been killed for their actions. Then they sent me to a room where I met Changkyun. Now I'm here."

"Do you believe them?" the Colonel asked pointedly, leaning forward and narrowing his gaze as he stared down at the younger, ignoring the yank of a stitch that ripped at the motion.

"Pardon?"

"Address me with respect when you speak Chae, I will not warn you again. Your parents. Do you think they are traitors?" the Colonel asked again, not moving from his position though he noted the tightening of the younger's jaw and a burning fire that erupted within his eyes, either at the reprimand or the question at hand.

"That depends, sir."

"On?"

"Whether you believe in myths."

A sharp inhale to his right from the Major was all that interrupted the heavy tension that settled in the air, the man before the Colonel cocky and defiant, arms crossed over his chest as he dared the Colonel to question him, the latter watching and noting the wit within the younger's eyes, knowing fully that the man before him was not aware of who they were yet or what they did.

"These policemen, the ones who told you about your parents. Did they tell you what your parents supposedly did to betray the state?"

"They told me my parents had aligned themselves with a cult, sir. Went on about the delusions they used to spout at home before going missing, said I was not to believe what they had been saying for all those years. Then they told me that no foster home would take me, not with me being so nearly 18. The next day a different officer came in and offered me a chance at room and board if I came with him and went to a far-off base. Considering my situation, I took him up on the offer.'

"Hm," the Colonel hummed, leaning back slightly to release some of the pressure on his shoulder where he had it raised over the seat back, area still tender from a hit he had taken during a prior mission. "Tell me about these so called 'delusions' then boy, what were they going on about?"

Scoffing loudly, Hyungwon leaned back in his chair, deepening the cross of his arms as he looked away, irritation evident from his expression to his posture to the way his general aura emitted an overwhelming annoyance that could be felt throughout the room.

"My parents, sir, they always used to speak of 'creatures in the night.'" Hyungwon recalled, uncrossing his arms to exaggeratedly hold up four long digits in air quotations that were rife with sarcasm as much as a hand motion could be. "They would talk about these creatures that drank blood, that could turn into another form, that were super strong, silent and deadly. It wasn't until I was 14 I realized they were talking about vampyre's."

"Say that again," the Colonel pushed, leaning forward again despite himself as something the younger said caught his attention. "Vampyre? Not vampire?"

"You sound just like them," Hyungwon scoffed again, though this time in the Colonel's direction. "Don't tell me you believe them, at this rate you'll be telling me my parents were killed by vampyre's too for siding with them."

"First off," the Colonel responded icily, gaze cold with an unspoken anger, though little of it was truly directed at the man in question. "Don't you ever disrespect me like that again. Whether you believe what you are saying or not, when I ask questions you answer them to the best of your abilities and I expect that to continue. You won't like to see what happens if you decide to cross that line young lad, so let's keep it so we're both on the same side, shall we?"

"As for the second part," the Colonel continued, standing up to twist the chair around. "That's exactly what I am saying."

"Bullshit!" Hyungwon erupted, standing to his feet in a flourish as the chair behind him skittered across the floor and toppled to the ground with the force of his motions. "My parents have spent ten years talking about these damn creatures, sir, telling me how we needed to side with them, how they were misunderstood, how the world would be a better place if we worked 'with them' instead of 'against them.' If you are telling me this base is filled with more people with those same delusions then kill me now or let me go, I want no part of this nonsense!"

"Feisty words from a teenager," the Colonel retorted with his own arms crossed, surprised at the intensity of the younger's reaction, chest heaving with the force of his gasps as he stood at the other end of the table, the younger man beside him reaching out and placing a calming touch against him, though the Colonel wasn't sure whether it was working. "Sit down Chae."

"Not until you tell me what this base is," Hyungwon demanded, looking around the room at the Major and the younger man beside him, gaze settling on the latter as the two communicated with their eyes alone, many long seconds passing before the older of the two turned to grab at his chair, sinking down with a huff as the silence grew around them. "Fine, I'll sit and listen, but I still need someone to tell me what the hell is going on around here."

"With time, Chae," the Colonel noted vaguely, turning his attention to the youngest and knowing instantly by his gaze that the second of the two was very, VERY much of the world they had just been dragged into. "You, black nails. Same questions as earlier, name, age, family relations."

A long moment passed as the younger looked on at his senior, both men knowing fully that something would change after he spoke his truth, neither man willing to break the silence, though neither man willing to keep it either.

"My name is Im Changkyun, sir," the youngest spoke, waiting for the gasp that slipped from both the Major and Colonel's mouths to dissipate before continuing. "I am presently 15 years of age, I will be 16 on January 26."

"As for the other part, sir," Changkyun continued, face void of emotion. "My father was executed six days ago by a passing coven for his attempt to find a cure to vampirism, alongside my mother and their acquaintances. I am the only survivor."

"Wait, what?" Stopping to look around in shock, Hyungwon's brows furrowed and his expression clouded with confusion as he looked between the three other men in the room, eyes wide to match that of the Colonel and Major.

"I don't blame you to not believe in vampires," Changkyun answered, face still expressionless. "It sounds like a fairy tale until you see them in the flesh. But they are real Hyungwon, as crazy as it may sound."

"That's bullshit," Hyungwon stammered, looking frantically around the room, desperately trying to gauge the level of circus show craziness he had inadvertently signed up for when he had agreed to come to the base.

"Why did they leave you alive then?" Major Kim asked suddenly from the side, attention from the others turning towards him. "If you truly are the son of Im Chin-Mae...why did they keep you alive? It doesn't make sense, not after what your father would have exposed you to over the years."

"What his father would hav- what now?" Hyungwon interrupted, looking back around at the other men. "Who is your father Changkyun? Is he famous or something?"

"No." Pausing to look at the Colonel in a silent ask of permission, Changkyun turned to make eye contact with his hyung before he carried on with his explanation. "My father is a scientist, a famous one within his circle. Or...I guess he was, since he's dead now."

Stopping to collect himself, Changkyun felt as a wave of emotion washed over him, a partial longing for his parents as bad of people as they were, but more so a deep-seeded loss at having failed in his mission.

"Many years ago, my father was attacked by a man in an alley who's eyes shone red. He bit his neck and drained some of his blood, but someone arrived and took down his attacker. That man saved his life, but he also introduced him into this world and brought him to a counsel who had been tracking his work on blood born pathogens and disease. There they asked him for his help in curing what they called 'vampirism.'"

"Vampirism?"

"The counsel told my father that there were creatures, men and women who craved blood, who were bound to the night, powerful beings that were once human, but after turning became something other. This counsel believed that these 'vampires' that we hear about in tales were actual people suffering of a disease that had mutated in their blood. They also believed it possible to find a cure."

"My father was tasked with heading up a scientific unit that worked all over the world to try and find this cure. I spent my childhood moving around from country to country as my father was forced to change his base of operations to remain anonymous. I never questioned him or his work until two years back, but even then he refused to tell me about what he did."

"So how do you know all this then?"

Another long silence settled over the room as Changkyun audibly clamped his lips together, gaze thoughtful as he carefully picked over his words. The Colonel, who had gone quiet to allow the youngest to speak uninterrupted, now hummed absentmindedly to himself as he waited, eyes meeting Major Kim's over the table, finding a similar expression looking back at him.

"You know, I also did not believe in vampires."

"Okay?" Hyungwon retorted, brows furrowing once more in confusion.

"I do not blame you Hyungwon." Sighing, Changkyun allowed his shoulders to roll forward, loosing himself up to continue, reminding himself that he could be honest with these people, that he would have to be if he wanted to continue his father's work. "I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it myself."

"Two years ago?"

"Yes," Changkyun admitted quietly, voice deepening considerably. "My father had been working late as he always did. I was annoyed that he had missed my birthday party the night before so I went to his lab the following day."

"Okay?"

"Do you know how scientists work?" Looking around, Changkyun waited for someone to answer, though it was evident no one in the room knew the answer. "Scientists need samples, things they can physically examine. My father was the lead scientists of one of the biggest undercover operations in the world. But for him to do his work-"

"He needed samples."

"Yes," Changkyun agreed, looking at Hyungwon gently who had adopted a dazed expression after completing the younger's sentence. "The day I went to the lab I found them. There were seven of them, a small coven that his team had tracked and captured. They were feral at the mouth, desperate for blood. I've never seen anything like it in my life. For a long time I thought I had just been dreaming, especially since my father dismissed me as soon as he realized I was there."

"How did you know you weren't?" Hyungwon asked cautiously, though he gulped as soon as the weight of the words were off of his tongue, the room heavy.

"For two years I thought I had been," Changkyun answered stonily. "And then six days ago a band of vampires took my family hostage, tortured them for information and then drained them of blood while I watched. So trust me when I saw this Hyungwon. Vampires are very, very much real."

A fleeting thought passed through the Colonel's mind to perhaps push a trash bin closer to the elder of the two teens as he distantly watched as the colour drained from his cheeks and his body stilled as he absorbed the information from the youngest. However, as much as he understood where the man was coming from, his own mind was as much, if not more, chaotic as he gleaned over the information he had just learned.

"I know this is a lot to take in, Hyungwon." Leaning forward, the Colonel waited until he had captured the teens attention before he continued, changing tactics last second as a thought came to mind, of a use for the two men in front of him. "I also know what we've said thus far sounds crazy. But I can show you that what we say is the truth."

"How?"

"In two days time, two more recruits are coming in from Daegu, men around your age who have suffered similar losses who you'll be boarding with. I'll be sending them on a canvassing mission, something that needs to be discrete. I'd like you and Changkyun to go with them, to see for yourself what we mean. Nothing will come of harm to either of you, it's simply an information gathering mission."

"You're right about what you said earlier Hyungwon, you don't have many other options here. As for Changkyun, you already know what to expect on this base since you know who we are. It's up to the two of you to decide what your time in this camp looks like."

"But who ARE you?" Hyungwon interjected, looking between the three men quickly, eyes darting back and forth around the room frantically. "You still haven't told me what it is I'm even doing here and who you are. All I know is that we are at some sort of military base. Please, at least tell me that much."

"They are the White Swans." Answering for them, Changkyun reached out and gently threaded his fingers through the other teen's, rubbing his thumb across the back of his hand soothingly. "And they are the resistance, a military team created for the sole purpose of hunting down and eradicating vampires. Congrats hyung, we've just been recruited."

"Oh my God."

"God won't help you here," Major Kim said sternly, stepping closer to the table, eyes focused on the youngest. "You still never answered me, Im. Why did the vampires kill everyone else and leave you alive?"

"To bring you a message, sir. They told me that once I found the resistance, I was to tell them one thing."

"What did they tell you to say, Changkyun-ah?" Hyungwon near whispered, his face pale with fear as both soliders held their breaths with anticipation of what was to come.

"They told me to tell you that the rule of humans is nearing it's end," Changkyun said seriously, either the world's best actor or just weighed down by the words yet to come. "And war is coming. It will be here any day now."

**ii.**

**May 21, 2019**  
_Seoul, South Korea_

"Hello darling!"

A small obligatory smile pulled at the corner of Hyunwoo's lips as he entered the room, toeing off his shoes and tugging at his jacket as he did so, throwing it haphazardly over the back of the chair he knew to cost well over a million dollars as he moved further into the room.

Across from him, both twins sat side-by-side on the bed, matching silk robes adorning their bodies, though otherwise bare beneath. To the left sat Minhyuk, small glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, a glass of dark red wine in his left hand, a contract flipped open in his right.

Beside Minhyuk lay Dior, legs crossed demurely as she played with the box of jewels in her lap, the sheer glamour and brilliance proving to Hyunwoo that this was one of her more expensive boxes, indication enough of where this evening was headed if the mood of the other vampire was anything to go by.

"No drink?" Hyunwoo found himself asking, looking at her empty nightstand, only a lamp there that illuminated her side profile warmly, even the light emitting a faint hint of red that dressed her side of the room.

"Oh I've had my fill already today darling," Dior cooed, patting the bed happily before pushing at her brother to make room for the larger of the three, ignoring the huff that slipped through her twins' lips as he moved over, wine barely even moving in the glass.

"Your majesty," Hyunwoo greeted as he moved into position, back against the headboard as both twins without looking, shifted back into his space as he threw one arm around each of them, Minhyuk laying his head on the younger's broad shoulder while his counterpart fully moved to lay against him.

"Darling, you look so surly, is old age catching up to you?"

"No my queen," Hyunwoo replied, voice going higher as it always seemed to when around the other vampire. "Long day, that's all."

"My goodness darling, why on earth were you working today, today is a special day!"

"Is it?" Leaning forward, Minhyuk peered around the youngest to look at his twin, brow cocked. "What am I forgetting my dearest sister, it's Tuesday I know that. Outside of that, what is so special about this particular Tuesday?"

"Oh my idiot brother," Dior chided, eyes flashing gold with annoyance before managing to tamp the emotion down. "Hyunwoo darling, do you remember?"

"No my queen, I'm afraid I don't."

"I thought I raised you both better than this!" Dior shrieked, throwing her arms up into the air dramatically as she gracefully raised herself from her position, moving the box of jewels to the nightstand before placing one leg over Hyunwoo's hips and settling down tightly against his manhood as she shifted closer. "My dear sweet Hyunwoo, you really have gotten old my darling. How could you forget your own birthday!"

"Oh, is that today?" Minhyuk asked disinterestedly, though Hyunwoo could smell by the change in pheromones in the room that the elder was more interested than he let on.

"Yes my brother, that is today. Hyunwoo, do you know how old you are today?"

"It's hard to say my queen."

"Oh Hyunwoo, you stubborn old fool, always playing pretend with me. Minhyuk my darling, do you remember what it was like to be as young as our dearest Hyunwoo here?"

"That was far too many centuries ago my sweet sister. They all blend together at some point, don't you think?"

"Yes, but that was a good century, I liked that century, oh the fun that we had!"

Beneath her, Hyunwoo listened attentively as best as he could, willing himself to tamp down the bile that was rising in his throat as the elder moved against him, grinding her hips softly as she and her brother reminisced on a time many years ago when things had been different, more freeing than they were today. Smiling instinctively as she turned back towards him, Hyunwoo was unsurprised when he watched as her pupils dilated and her gaze darkened, parting his lips just in time for Dior to catch them as she shifted in his lap.

"My dearest Hyunwoo," Dior breathed seductively in his lips, Hyunwoo chiding himself internally when his manhood grew to attention despite his misgivings, unable to ignore his queen's desire as she looked at him again and he found himself giving in to her whims.

Wrapping one arm around her back, Hyunwoo shifted up so that he was sitting forward, legs dropping open as the other settled more comfortably into the space there, robe slipping open to reveal her toned physique, body reacting with anticipation.

Slipping one hand under the robe, Hyunwoo moved so that he was cupping her right breast beneath his palm, using two fingers to pinch the nipple as she sighed heavily above him, moving to place his teeth around the nub, sucking gently and then harder once long fingers threaded into his hair, tugging insistently until his mouth and hips were moving in synchronization.

"Hyunwoo darling, you are wearing far too many clothes," Dior hummed, squealing in delight as the former flipped the two of them over, darting off the bed to rid himself of his clothes and coming back to his earlier position in what was a blink of an eye for most humans.

"That will never not be weird," Minhyuk noted with a roll of his eyes, gaze focused on Hyunwoo and not his now naked sister underneath him. "Shall I go then my dearest sister? You could have at least warned me that you had plans to play tonight."

"No," Dior hissed, snapping out her arm and wrapping her fingers around her brother's wrist as he moved to pull away, grip bruising the other's skin as he watched the area heal itself around her fingers. "You can leave when I say you can leave my dearest Minhyuk. Now stop trying to test me, I am feeling giving tonight and you are looking weathered my sweet brother. I will take care of both of you tonight, like a good queen should do."

"Yes my dearest sister," Minhyuk parroted, shifting back to his earlier position, waiting until his wrist was released and the skin healed before moving to put the contract and his now empty wine glass over on the stand.

"Hyunwoo darling, make love to me," Dior whispered, voice heavy with seduction which no man was strong enough to ignore, including the man above her who moved to line himself up, her body soaked with anticipation as he pushed in smoothly, bending down to bury his nose in her neck, inhaling the heady scent of the blood coursing through her veins beneath his lips.

Pulling back with a snap, Hyunwoo pushed himself back in with purpose, just a touch faster than that of making love and a touch slower than that of fucking, an inbetween he existed best in when it came to his queen.

A gentle moan filled the air as Dior tilted her head back, exposing her neck to the younger who shifted again to change his position, pushing farther in as her legs rose up to wrap around his waist, toes pointed down as she cried in ecstasy, a fleeting thought to bend down and rip her throat out flashing through Hyunwoo's mind before it dissipated with the next roll of her hips along with any chance of freedom he could hope to obtain.

Beside them, Minhyuk who had pretended to be disinterested, now idly ran a hand over his own length, robe open leaving his body exposed, goosebumps running over his skin from the sudden chill, a gasp punching itself from his lips as Hyunwoo snaked a hand underneath him and tugged him closer, daringly placing their mouths together in a passionate kiss that left Minhyuk panting for air.

"Yes, yes, yes my sweet Hyunwoo," Dior cried out, eyes focused on the display of affection between the two men, watching intently, though never touching, a line neither of the twins would ever be willing to cross. "Yes, there, there, there my sweet, harder!"

Snapping his hips forward with fervour, all thoughts of making love erased from all their minds, Hyunwoo frantically chased his release, reaching between their bodies to press on the nub of Dior's heat as she preened under his delicate touch, cheeks colouring a beautiful shade of rose, always elegant even while being fucked.

To his left, Minhyuk closed his eyes, tilting his head back as he ran his thumb over the head of his cock, listening to the noises the bodies beside him were making, the deafening slap of balls against skin as he imagined anyone other than his sister, mind turning back to a previous conquest a few days prior who had begged and begged and begged for release, Minhyuk dumping load after load into the man before finally allowing him to find relief, letting his sister into the room only moment's after knowing fully it would be the last time he would see the man alive.

A sharp tug on his balls startled Minhyuk back to the present and was all it took for him to spill into his own hand, eyes opening wide with shock as he turned to look at Hyunwoo, gaze hooded, but smile quirked at the move he had just pulled, their eyes meeting over top of his sister as the younger thrusted, once, twice, three times before both he and Dior were cumming in tandem beside him.

"Ah, my sweet Hyunwoo, we've been fucking for centuries and yet it never gets old with you."

"I am glad you had fun my queen," Hyunwoo replied obediently, pulling out before leaning down to clean up the mess he had made with his tongue, spending a few moments licking and kissing the inside of her thighs and along her heat before finally raising up and wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand surreptitiously.

"You should know I always do my darling," Dior said softly, raising her hand up to place it gently against the other man's cheek. "After all, to this day you are the only man to have ever left my bed alive."

A chill ran down both Hyunwoo and Minhyuk's spines simultaneously at the eldest's words, her eyes flashing gold as the aura in the room shifted and "Dior" was replaced with Queen Dior, a completely different entity who's power was unmatched by anyone who still walked the Earth.

"Now my dearest Hyunwoo, get me and my brother new robes please and then get me a towel for my shoulder, it's been far too long since I've allowed my brother to feed, I imagine he will need a lot today."

"Yes my queen."

Beside her, Minhyuk stilled, fingers clenched tightly against his naked thighs at the thought of what was to come, body already reacting to the sickly taste of blood as it slipped down his throat, smell pungent, the sheer act of drinking from his sister one that brought tears to his eyes, the action one that continuously imprisoned him in this life that they lived, but one that also gifted him a life TO live, the duality striking.

Shifting out of his reverie, Minhyuk placed a peck on Hyunwoo's lips in thanks as he returned, the smell of mint strong as he moved to gracefully accept the newly proffered robe that the youngest held out to him, slipping his arms into the material and pondering to himself distantly how truly breathtaking it was to watch Hyunwoo move, his motions slowed to appear normal to Minhyuk's somewhat human eye, though they both knew that he had left and come back in the time it took Minhyuk to clean himself up, teeth brushed and new robes and towel in hand.

"Thank you Hyunwoo," Minhyuk said quietly, knowing fully that both vampires could hear him, but needing the softness to settle him as he waited for his sister to resume her position atop the head of the bed, sheets barely even rustled beneath them.

The pair watched as the eldest shook her curls out regally, sharp nails carding through the long brown locks as she delicately shifted her hair to her left shoulder, exposing the curve of her neck, skin pale, though stronger than most man-made materials, a secret only those in the room were aware of.

Reaching out, Dior held her hand in the air until Minhyuk obediently threaded their fingers together, moving closer until he was kneeling at her side, a space in front and beside the two of them which would allow Hyunwoo to move closer which he did only a moment later.

"Hyunwoo, would you do the honour my sweet?" Dior asked sternly, her voice deeper than it had been when their bodies had been intertwined, her voice of command much different than that of the playful entity that was Dior within her penthouse. "Oh and darling, since it's your birthday, have a sip or two as well, you've earned it.

If it hadn't been for the fact that Minhyuk was pressed against the man, he never would have felt the way the younger stilled against him, hesitating for only a beat too long in shock before he was shifting forward, incisors lengthening in the quiet as he nuzzled into the eldest's neck, tongue searching for the one weak point that would allow his teeth to break the skin, sinking in and mouthing at the skin there until the puncture wounds had expanded and the sweetest blood he had ever tasted was coating his tongue.

Knowing better than to be greedy, not with a gift such as this, Hyunwoo took one gulp, two gulps and a final gulp before sinking his teeth in further to widen the wound one more time, pulling back and forcefully guiding Minhyuk's lips to the area, pressing him down and waiting for the first sounds of slurping to fill the silence before letting up, knowing fully well that the man in question hated this task more than anything other than his sister herself, words that had never been spoken, but that was an understanding that both men held, a weight they had bore for centuries.

A sigh of contentment slipped from the queen's lips as she allowed her brother to drink, eyes fluttering closed, no better feeling than that of the connection between two people vampire or otherwise as one's blood was drained from their body. It was for this reason, Dior thought, that she always made sure to play with her prey before drinking from them, needing the physical and emotional connection long before she developed whatever this one was, an act so private that even she struggled to have Hyunwoo in the room, though as she opened her eyes and their eyes locked, she knew she would never ask him to leave.

"I think that's enough now my darling brother," Dior said some minutes later, watching with amused eyes as her brother pulled back, expression dazed, though she also noted astutely that his face was clearer, a rosiness to his cheeks that had been absent for many weeks, eyes bright and skin less taut, years being added back to his visage, though his plump lips stained red did little to complete the look. "Hyunwoo."

Obeying her call, Hyunwoo leaned forward and licked into the male twin's mouth, sucking at his lips until every last drop of the queen's blood had been absorbed by either of the two of them, a gentle kiss placed on the elder's jaw sealing the act as he pulled away and turned to the queen, repeating the motions on her neck and shoulder as he licked and sucked the remnants of her blood away, ignoring the little puffs of air that slipped from her lips as she shifted beneath him, praying she was too worn out to go for another round.

"Thank you my darling," Dior praised as the youngest pulled back, looking between her brother and the man they held closest between them, feeling the blood bond between the three of them. "Now my dearest brother, why don't you go have a bath and clean yourself up while Hyunwoo here tends to the keeper."

"My queen?"

The mere mention of the keeper had both Minhyuk and Hyunwoo stilling, one out of jealousy and one out of a quiet excitement he worked effortlessly to keep under wraps.

"Yes my sweet, having two of you drink from me is quite draining. Please go down and tell the keeper to prepare a feast for the morning, I'll be very much looking forward to it."

"Yes, my queen." Standing from the bed, Hyunwoo quickly moved to adorn himself with fresh linen he grabbed from his spot in their closet, a place he had held for centuries but that still awed him, the ferocity and viciousness of the woman behind him contrasted in the softness of her actions towards him, a gift he accepted willingly knowing fully it was one of the only reasons he was still alive.

Striding back to the bed with an unbridled excitement, Hyunwoo bent down to place a lingering kiss on the queen's lips, pulling away after a moment to move to the other side of the bed where he picked up the older male who lulled his head into the crook of his shoulder, bidding goodbye to Dior as he exited the room, moving to the other penthouse where he settled the male in his arms into a bath that he had started to run when he had left the room earlier, water cascading over the sides like a gentle waterfall, collecting in the basin there until he turned off the taps, adding some more rose to the bath water before gently placing the now almost asleep man into the water.

"Thank you my sweet Hyunwoo," Minhyuk hummed as the youngest moved to place a grape at the front of his lips, waiting patiently for the elder to open up and bite down, hand feeding him some more fruit along with a mix of cheeses as he sat at the edge of the tub, waiting with held breath until some more colour had returned to the elder's cheeks and his spirits had heightened, smiling with fondness despite himself, the elder centuries older than him, but still just a puppy when the two were alone and vulnerable like they were now.

"I'm going now sir, did you need anything else?"

"For you to not call me sir," Minhyuk chided opening his eyes, though there was no heat to his words.

"Yes, sir," Hyunwoo parroted, smiling just a little bit wider as the elder splashed at him, ignoring the feeling of the droplets as they sunk into the fabric, reaching out to move the bottle of wine closer to Minhyuk's glass, placing the wine and food on a tray beside the tub before leaning down to kiss him softly, kiss chaste as he pulled back with a bow, ignoring the fond shake of the other's head as he exited the room, movements slowed down to allow Minhyuk's human-esque eye to track him as he all but fled.

Ten minutes later, Hyunwoo found himself entering FANG headquarters through the back entrance, walking down a poorly marked hallway that seemingly led nowhere before slipping through a hole in the wall that appeared with a firm push in three of the right places, the wall collapsing in on itself as the vampire looked around before stepping in and closing the doorway behind him.

Before him stood a narrow passage with a staircase at the end, twisting down and around endlessly as he mindlessly took the stairs several at a time, reaching the bottom within minutes, which stood to show the sheer volume of stairs considering his vampiric speeds.

Slipping quietly down the corresponding passage at the bottom, Hyunwoo pulled a set of keys from his belt, putting the largest into the heavy metal door at the end and twisting the key, shifting back to pull the weight of the door towards him, huffing despite his supernatural strength as he moved the door aside and stepped within.

The smell of blood was overwhelming to the senses as he crossed the threshold making sure to close the door tightly behind him. Moving along the walkway that bordered the room, Hyunwoo found himself peering over the edge into the pit below, a dark circular cavern lined with hundreds of cells around the edge, each of the cells holding a singular man, though the real show was in the middle where two men bound by chains fought each other with vicious attacks, a common occurrence here in the pit, one that Hyunwoo had long since gotten used to.

Ignoring the smell of fear and blood and desperation, Hyunwoo moved to enter a second hallway, the sound cutting off sharply as he crossed a barrier to a different portion of the operations, passing the multitude of lab spaces and office rooms that existed here, as if the holding hostage of hundreds of men was a typical business practice and not whatever the hell it actually was, a thought process he couldn't allow himself to get sucked into, not if he wanted to continue existing.

Passing the end of the spaces, Hyunwoo turned right at the end of the hall, striding with purpose past the dozens of doors that held the numerous other vampires that existed in this space, members of the order of the keeper who managed the stock of feeders kept within the pit and who executed hunts to restock their numbers, an operation that Hyunwoo had been in charge of for as long as he could remember, numb to the feeling of disgust that came with the job that he had long since grown accustomed to.

Stopping at the door at the end of the hall marked "Head Keeper," Hyunwoo raised a hand to knock once, twice, three times before adding a rapid pitter patter as he pulled back, smiling genuinely at the uptick in the heartbeat on the other side, the occupant knowing fully who was at the door based solely on the custom knock they had developed years previous, his smile growing as the door pulled back and he found himself looking down on the man before him.

"Hyunwoo, come in," the man greeted, stepping back and allowing him to enter his space, a 500 by 500 square foot room that housed a bed, a bathroom and a small living space along with a kitchen, a space the elder was long since familiar with.

"Kihyun," Hyunwoo breathed, knees going weak as he sank into the couch closest to the door, beckoning for the younger man to join him who quickly clambered over his outstretched legs to settle down against his side.

"Hyunwoo, are you okay?" Kihyun asked worriedly, reaching out and wiping at his brow, trailing his fingers down the elder's face, still always so surprised at the coolness that he felt there.

"I need you," Hyunwoo whispered, voice turning desperate as he reached for the younger, pulling him into his lap as the younger moved willingly, slotting their lips together as the elder tightened his hold around him, holding on for dear life as soft whimpers slipped from the other's lips.

"Hyunwoo, Hyunwoo, stop." Pulling away, Kihyun started to giggle as the elder started to trail a series of kisses across his jaw and down his neck, eyes going bright at the feeling of longing that surged through his blood as the feeling of the other man's hands on his skin, the only sense of normalcy either of the two of them had considering they lived in a world of death and decay.

"I need you," Hyunwoo repeated, casting another desperate look up at the small man above him, who's dick he could feel pressed tightly against his own. "It was a feeding tonight. I can...I can feel them Ki. On my skin and inside me, I can feel HER on my body, I can feel her lips on mine and I just...please help me get rid of it."

"Oh baby," Kihyun whispered cupping the elder's face in his hands and bending down to slot their lips back together, rolling his hips down and smirking in pride at the punched out gasp that slipped into his mouth from the other. "I'm going to make you feel so good baby."

Standing, Hyunwoo wrapped a protective arm around the other's waist as he hoisted him up, mouths dancing against each other as he walked the familiar path to the bed on the other side of the room, dropping the other man onto the mattress gently and then darting back across the room to dim the lights, smiling genuinely once again when Kihyun's eyes widened.

"I really don't think I am ever going to get used to that," Kihyun said in awe, looking up with hungry eyes as Hyunwoo rid himself of his clothes, mindful to be more human in his actions so as to not scare the younger, remembering how long it had taken him to be truly comfortable with their engagements when they had first started, flinching every time the elder would move just a touch too fast to be considered normal.

"You don't seem to mind when I use those powers to make love to you," Hyunwoo teased, kissing away the fond look he found staring up at him as he reached between them and undid the button on Kihyun's pants, moving to pull them off his body along with his underwear while his counterpart rid himself of his shirt in the meantime.

"My handsome baby," Hyunwoo praised as he leaned down, licking a stripe up the younger's neck, drinking in the sight of him naked and writhing beneath him, kissing down his chest and under his navel, stopping only when the heady weight of his dick pressed down upon his tongue and the soft whimpers of pleasure were the only thing to be heard in the room.

"Yes, yes baby, right there," Kihyun cried, arching his back as the elder sucked desperately at his manhood, toes curling with delight as he felt Hyunwoo's nose press against the base of his member, entirely enveloped in the warm slick that was Hyunwoo's mouth. "Wait, wait, I-I need you to fuck me Hyunwoo, please."

Pulling off with a pop, Hyunwoo darted a hand out to the nightstand, reaching for the lube long before Kihyun's human eyes registered the movement, already slicking three of his fingers up before Kihyun finally began to process what had happened, shaking his head fondly as he closed his eyes, letting his body relax as his legs fell open and a gentle touch pushed at his hole, soft circles rubbed into the skin there until all tension had floated from his body and Kihyun was sinking into a blissful state of mind as his counterpart sunk one finger in, wiggling it softly until he felt some give.

"I missed you," Kihyun hummed as Hyunwoo worked a second finger into his waiting hole, pressing a gentle kiss into the younger's belly as he continued his ministrations, keeping his lips against the skin there as he continued, nipping softly at his hip when Kihyun let out a particularly high whimper.

"It's a good thing all these rooms have sound protection."

"Shush, it feels goo- ohhh, right there baby."

Sitting up as he sunk a third finger into the younger, Hyunwoo popped the cap off the bottle with his other hand, expertly maneuvering the bottle to coat his fingers before he was tossing the bottle aside and bringing his hand to his own member, stroking himself several times, eyes never leaving the man beneath him before he was extricating his other hand, placing it on the younger's hip and squeezing until the younger was looking up at him with lust-hooded eyes.

"Make love to me," Kihyun whispered, the power he held over the vampire so strong that he somehow didn't hear those same words uttered from Dior only an hour previous echoing in his mind, the only thing he could hear that of the man he loved before him.

"Okay baby." Shifting forward on the bed, Hyunwoo moved the younger's legs aside, pulling his hips up gingerly and lining himself up, eyes never leaving the other's, slowly pressing the tip of his dick against his fluttering hole, pressing in one bit at a time, slowly, ever so slowly, until he was fully seated and both men were releasing the breaths they didn't know they had been holding.

"Kiss me," Kihyun begged, reaching up and pulling the vampire above him down until their lips were slotted against one another's, tongues tangling in a complicated dance as the pair waited for Kihyun's body to adjust to the intrusion, rolling his hips a moment later when he was ready, enjoying the gasp that slipped through the other's lips as he took that as a cue to move, pulling out and gently pushing back in, every move punctuated with a carefully thought out snap that was just a touch too slow, but delightfully teasing all the same.

Looking up at the elder, Kihyun could tell that despite the fact that they were making love, his partner was not quite there, eyes hooded with lust, but behind them he could see a pain that made his heart ache at the sight, knowing why that look was present and wishing more than anything that the two of them could be free of this life they lived.

Drawing his face towards him, Kihyun shifted so that he could pull the larger man down, kicking his legs until he was full draped around him, bodies pressed together in as many places as they could reach.

"I love you, Hyunwoo," Kihyun said softly, watching as the frown between the elder's brows slipped away and his lips parted, a softness overtaking his features that warmed Kihyun's heart, a softness that he had given the elder, his heart bursting with pride.

"I love you too, Ki," Hyunwoo whispered back, interlocking their fingers above Kihyun's head as he looked down at the human male, losing himself in the sight of his chocolatey brown eyes, in the feeling of the younger tight around his member, in the feeling of love that was washing over him as he sped up his movements, both men gasping in time as the minutes passed until suddenly all he could see was white as he spilled over into the younger, dropping his forehead against the other man's as he slowly stilled, cum coating the space between them.

"Happy birthday," Kihyun whispered, gently reaching out and pushing a stray hair out of Hyunwoo's face. "That's today right?"

"You remembered." Moving to pull out, Hyunwoo looked at the other man in awe, grateful everyday that he was not truly alone, not like he had been for the many centuries before this, swallowing loudly around the sudden blockage in his throat.

"Yes." Humming to himself, a soft melody that Hyunwoo found soothing as he stood from the bed, grabbing a washcloth and wiping both of them down, Kihyun continued until the elder was back in the bed, head tucked tightly underneath his chin. "How old are you today?"

"27."

"You said that last year too," Kihyun chided, laughing softly. "And the year before that."

"Vampires don't age," Hyunwoo grumbled, moving to place a kiss on the other's chest.

"No, but you still exist. Even after all this time, do you really not feel comfortable telling me?"

"I don't want to scare you."

"You being a vampire scares me Hyunwoo," Kihyun admitted honestly. "But that doesn't change the fact that I love you and have loved you for three years now. Knowing your age isn't going to make me suddenly stop, I know you are old."

"I'm not that old," Hyunwoo countered under his breath, face morphing through a series of expressions as he pulled back, placing one arm under his head so he could support the weight of his head as he looked at the other man. "But I'm significantly older than you."

"Eesh, stop stalling Hyunwoo or I'll keep my kisses from you! How old are you?"

Pausing, Hyunwoo studied the younger's face, committing the sight to memory on the off chance the younger really couldn't handle the knowledge he was about to learn, leaning down to kiss him before whispering the words into his lips.

"Today marks my 500th birthday as a vampire. In one month's time, I will be 527 years old."

"Wow," Kihyun gasped, pulling back out of shock. "And the Queen and her brother?"

"Several centuries older than that, though no one knows quite how long, even I don't know, they've never told anyone their true age and if they have, they've killed the person."

"Wow," Kihyun repeated, slightly dazed by the knowledge. "That's....wow."

"Were you expecting younger or older?"

"You just...you don't look like you've lived that long? I wouldn't have guessed a day over 85."

Instead of answering, Kiyhun found himself smiling as he felt the vibrations of the other's laugh jostling their bodies, pulling him back down and placing a kiss on the elder's head, widening his eyes when the other male could no longer see him, overwhelmed by what he had just learned.

And as the elder dozed off, with a reminder to wake them in a few hours so they could go about official company business, Kihyun drifted off to the thoughts that he'd do anything to make sure the elder only lived a few years longer.

  
**iii.**  
**October 7, 2011**  
_Daegu, South Korea_

  
Jooheon huffed as he shrugged his bag further onto his shoulder, stumbling a bit as he grabbed the second duffel off of the ground, pulling it tightly against his chest as he waited for the doors to the bus to open, smiling gratefully at the driver who waved him on without payment.

Looking around as he walked down the aisle, Jooheon noted the numerous empty seats around him, heading for the back where he could tuck the two bags against the window, his main bag and a second bag of his and Hoseok's dirty laundry from the trip that had accumulated, shifting so that he was sitting with his side against them to hold them in place as he settled down.

Fishing his phone out of his pocket, Jooheon sighed as he pulled up the text messages to his parents and sister, still no messages in response even though it had been close to 11 hours since they had last responded.

Sighing loudly once more, Jooheon leaned back against the back of the bus behind him, smiling despite his foul mood as he dialed the number he knew off by heart, closing his eyes as he listened to the bring, bring, bring of the dial before his love was answering on the other end.

"Joo!"

"Ah, you say that like you didn't just see me you lovable bunny," Jooheon huffed, feeling some of the clouds around his head pull back at the mere sound of his partner's voice.

"I always miss you," Hoseok replied fondly. "Even when you are just in the other room."

"Awe, how disgustingly sappy."

"You love it though," Hoseok teased, laughing openly when Jooheon conceded his point. "Did the parents come get you?

"No." Grumbling to himself, Jooheon shifted in his seat, looking around at the other three occupants of the bus, none of which seemed to even remotely care that he was there. "I'm on the 97, it's longer, but I don't have to switch and take all these bags with me, so whatever I guess."

"That's so weird." Waving goodbye to everyone on the other end of the line, Hoseok quietly slipped into the cabin where they were staying, flicking on a light to illuminate his path as he climbed into his bunk, crossing his feet underneath him as he leaned back, tugging Jooheon's pillow which he had left behind into his lap so he could have the smell of his partner near.

"Right?" Crossing and uncrossing his legs, Jooheon sighed as he took a look at his surroundings, at least another 30 stops in front of him to go, though as of yet no one had gotten on or off the bus considering the late hour so the bus was careening at a steady pace down the street. "Still annoyed by it, I know I shouldn't be, but damn guys."

"Still think it's a surprise party?"

"I hope so," Jooheon muttered darkly, pouting his lips dramatically. "Doesn't matter now, I can tell them they suck in person when I get home. In the meantime, tell me about you, what did you guys do today?"

As Hoseok launched into an over-dramatic retelling of the days events, including how one of the younger kids, Yunho, had needed to get stitches after flipping off the diving board and hitting his head, Jooheon allowed himself to relax, closing his eyes once more as he listened to the sound of his partner's voice, smiling and laughing at the appropriate times, looking outside every once in awhile to make sure he knew where he was, hurtling closer to his stop with every passing moment.

"Alright, hold on," Jooheon huffed as he attempted to shoulder both bags all while keeping the phone pressed up against his ear, failing twice, once as he dropped a bag and the second time as he dropped his phone, but eventually managing to sort himself out as he walked down the street towards their house, all the while listening to Hoseok ramble on about his day. "What the hell did you pack in this second bag, Seok, bricks?"

"Oh, sorry, did I forget to take my weights out?"

"Oh my god, I literally hate you."

The sound of Hoseok's laughter rang in his ear as Jooheon finally turned the corner of their block, their house appearing in the distance as he steadily moved closer, feet heavy and a sudden weight pressing down on him at the lack of lights visible from within, a rarity in the Lee home.

With a quick response to what Hoseok said on the other end of the line, Jooheon furrowed his brows as he reached the bottom of the front stairs, dropping both bags and this time registering the distinctive clank of the weights inside as they met the cement, though distantly as his gaze instead was focused on the door in front of him.

"Seok," Jooheon interrupted, belly turning in turmoil.

"Yeah baby?"

"I don't know, I just...I have a weird feeling all of a sudden."

"What do you mean?"

"The house is dark."

"Could just be for the surprise party though right?"

"I mean, I guess." Ascending the stairs, Jooheon found himself looking around suddenly, as if eyes were on him in the distance, catching a flash of red behind him so fleeting that it was gone before he truly registered what he had seen, turning to face forward after a moment and gaze settling on the front door handle. "Whoa, what happened here?"

"What?" Hoseok asked sharply on the other end of the line, voice going wispy, concern evident in his tone. "What's going on Joo? You're starting to freak me out here."

"The door's broken," Jooheon noted aloud, reaching out and running the tips of his fingers over the latch, the wood around the lock partially disintegrated. "It looks like someone forced the door in?"

"Joo, stop what you are doing, call the police."

"Seok, what's going on, I'm so confused? Why wouldn't my parents have told me there was a break-in before I came home?"

"Joo, listen to me, I need you to stop. Go to Mrs. Yoo's down the street, call the police."

"Seo-"

"Jooheon!" Hoseok shouted down the line, voice frantic with worry. "If someone broke into the house you absolutely should not be going in there. Your parents are probably with the police right now and didn't get to call or something."

"Seok, it looks fresh, like it just happened, wouldn't there be tape on the door if the police had seen it?"

"Joo, stop baby, please, please I'm not there right now, I need you to stop and think for a second."

"Seok, where are my parents?" Jooheon pleaded, voice thick with emotion, worry coursing through his veins as he ignored his partner's logic and pushed through the door. "You know my parents, you know our parents, they wouldn't not....oh my god, oh my god, no, no, no, this isn't happening, no, I-I, I don't-"

"Joo? Jooheon what happened? Baby? Baby answer me? Jooheon, Jooheon answer me, fuck, fuck where is he? Mr. Kim? Mr. Kim I need help, please, someone broke into our house, Jooheon just got home and now he's not answering, I don't know what to do. Joo? Joo? Jooheon baby please, please just answer me, no, I was just in my room talking to him, I don't know what's happened. Yes, please call the police, Joo baby? Jooheon? Jooheon?! 789-185 Songhyeon-Dong, thank you. Jooheon! Jooheon baby where are you? I need you to answer me baby please? Please I'm begging you, Jooheon?!"

"Seok."

"Jooheon, oh thank god, baby what's happened? Baby talk to me, you're freaking me out, please, what's going on?"

"Seok..." Jooheon whimpered, his voice heavy with a suffering a pain so deep that the former burst into tears at the mere sound, heart clenching in his chest as he waited, knowing already by the screams that were echoing down the line what he was about to hear, but needing to hear him say it all the same. "They're dead, Seok. They're all dead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful people!! I was NOT expecting for this chapter to be eleven thousand words AT ALL, so if you are surprised at the length, trust me, I am too.
> 
> I want to apologize for the delay in this chapter, I was in Atlanta for a week for the Monsta X concert there and it still doesn't feel real that I a) saw them in real life and b) actually met and touched them (!!!!). So proud of them for a kickass tour and I am sending Kihyun all the well wishes for a speedy recovery with his fractured rib.
> 
> For anyone skipping down from the beginning notes wondering about section two: basically, Dior brings Hyunwoo to bed with her and Minhyuk (no physical incest I promise) and Hyunwoo internally notes at hating sleeping with them because it makes his skin crawl. Hyunwoo is a strong individual in this fic, so if he wanted to walk away he would, I want it to read more in the sense that it pays to be close to the Queen, not that he's actually being forced into anything. Hopefully it reads that way for you all too and I hope you are able to enjoy the ShowKi that happens not long after.
> 
> I am really enjoying this story so far, but I'd love to hear what you all think! We now know who's human and who's a vampire now that we've been introduced to the main cast of this fic, any guesses on what the human versus vampire numbers are going to be at the end and who will be what? I'd love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated, but if that's not your jam, thanks to all the silent readers here for the ride, I appreciate you all endlessly <3
> 
> Stay awesome y'all!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/JessaJessJ) | [Tumblr](https://hobrerek.tumblr.com/) | [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/CrazyJWrites)

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to [@stillwater__](https://twitter.com/stillwater__) on Twitter for posting two pictures of Lee Minhyuk and his female counterpart, Lee Dior, side-by-side with the caption "there's an AU here somewhere." Thank you further for retweeting and giving my idea exposure, this is all thanks to you and I am eternally grateful!
> 
> This story has been beta'd and better'd by my good friend [ThePackWantstheD!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/pseuds/ThePackWantstheD) Check her out if you haven't already, she has a treasure trove of amazing stories for you to find.
> 
> Comments, kudos and questions are greatly appreciated! I'd love to hear what you think of the story so far, the format, how you like the Twitter AU portion or any and all thoughts on where you think this is going to go! Come say hi on social, I promise I don't bite - much ;)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/JessaJessJ) | [Tumblr](https://hobrerek.tumblr.com/) | [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/CrazyJWrites)


End file.
